


You and Me

by thedollopheadofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Magic Reveal, Magic Revealed, Panic, magic reveal fic, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollopheadofCamelot/pseuds/thedollopheadofCamelot
Summary: Arthur has just witnessed Merlin use his magic in a grand way and needless to say he's going to have trouble accepting it.





	You and Me

Arthur knows that he can't forgive Merlin. Not right now. The weight of what Merlin's done and just _what_ Merlin is pulverizes his chest where his heart is beating feebly, trying to catch up. "You can't do this to me," Arthur says, vainly trying to get the world to make sense again. "You're my best friend. You can't do this!" His voice is as unstable as his head that searches for the warning signs, searches for how this could have happened. Had he turned his back? Because this had happened right under his nose with Merlin with him every freaking day. He should at least have seen something that jumped out at him. After all, when he reflected about Morgana, she had been unexplainably smirking for weeks before she had turned Camelot upside down and broke his father's heart and will. Merlin though had no evil grin. In fact, right now he was sobbing as if this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. 

And Arthur was full of panic. He grabbed hold of Merlin's neckerchief as their knees hit ground. "Talk to me," Arthur screamed desperately, shaking the man hard. 

Merlin's eyes were wide with terror and his mouth moved many times before his voice made it out. "I use it for you."

Arthur thought that cliff looked pretty great right now. If he stepped off the edge maybe he'd wake and this would be nothing but a horrific dream. "Don't mess with my head," he growled. Because really, really how could he listen to this? If that was true then _Arthur would know_. He'd have to know. 

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur jumped away from him and drew his sword. He was so prepared for a fight that he was gobsmacked to see the glowing ball of light in Merlin's hand. It was the same one that Arthur had seen in that cave when he'd been looking for the Mortaeus flower. It had guided him to safety. And it was the first time Arthur had seen a magic so pure and so harmless that for a while he'd been convinced that not all magic was bad. 

"I was born this way," Merlin said and Arthur thought he had never seen a person look so sad and broken. "I didn't choose to have magic, magic chose me. And I use it for you, Arthur, only for you." 

"Do you expect me to believe you?" But he was already lowering his sword.

"Maybe when I was young and foolish, but now I expect you to kill me."

The words stole Arthur's breath. "You know that I can't-"

"Just do it. It's okay Arthur..."

"No it's not!" He found himself yelling and angry. His sword hit the ground with a loud clang. Merlin flinched in surprise. "It's all not bloody okay! You are going to tell me everything involving your magic and we are going back to Camelot to change the stupid law! It has caused more trouble than any law in the kingdom!" Arthur didn't know how, but Merlin trying to greet his death and acting like it was alright for his best friend to kill him had made him snap completely. It was all just ridiculous! No matter what Merlin had done, he realized there was no way he could live in a world without him and no way he could be the reason for his death. He wouldn't stand for it. It was idiotic but he needed his Merlin back, the one that was all smiles, not this one who was practically masochistic. The light dissipated his doubt as if flipping a switch in him. It was so beautiful and so harmless...the fear he had felt left him. 

Merlin looked completely baffled and bewildered. He tried to speak but Arthur pulled him to his feet and said, "No, we'll face this together. You and me." 


End file.
